


See, My Sun Won’t Shine

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [42]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, supernatural prompt, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You can't ignore clear signs!





	See, My Sun Won’t Shine

“(Y/N), you are not seriously considering what that crazy bat said!”

You ignored your friend’s words, stomping towards your car with your bag of crystals and books. All you could hear was the reader tell you, ‘It will end horribly. Just as it has in the past. You two are drawn to each other, but you are not meant to mix. It will lead to tragic ends.’

“(Y/N), I know you hear me!” Your best friend steps in front of you just as you are about open the driver’s door, “Okay, let me drive, while you try to breathe.”

You let her guide you to the passenger’s side, breathing in and out as though you are in Lamaze class. You drop into the seat, repeating the words mentally like a mantra. You’re going to lose him, and it’s going to be painful.

“You have to consider the source.”

“You’re going to tell me you didn’t feel her energy at all? That I’m hallucinating that we both got the chills walking by her!” There, you snap, and it feels good. It feels like a small release amidst an oncoming storm, “That’s right, we both felt it!”

“You’re nuts!” She presses the gas, thinking aloud, “I should’ve never agreed to go with you. Dean’s going to kill both of us.”

————————————————————-

You allow her to believe she’s calmed you down when she essentially drops herself off and gives you control of the wheel again. The truth is you just need silence, and you have to heavily consider the news you’ve received.

Dean understood the urge to know things outside of your control and knowledge, would readily listen as you discussed anything supernatural. There was no way to tell how he would react to this news.

You cell phone pings again, and you know it has to be him. You have not been able to move; you parked in this lot hours ago – it was deserted now. You swallow hard, reaching for your phone, and your screen informs you of three missed calls and twice that amount of text messages. You unlock the screen to see Dean’s last message to you.

Are you not coming home?

Not back, not here, but home – he knows you feel at home with him. You rub a hand over your face, starting the car and heading towards the apartment. You have no idea what you’re going to say; how do you break this kind of news?

When you’re aligned in your designated spot, you shut down the car and yourself. Maybe a day to process would be better.

————————————————————-

“No, man, I’m telling you she hasn’t called or anything. I don’t know what the fuck is going on.“

You wince at his words, knowing he has to be talking to Roman as you try to shut the door with no sound; you know it’s impossible to escape when his elevated voice announces, “Never mind, she just walked in.”

You set your clutch and keys on the table, moving towards the bedroom.

“(Y/N), what the hell!” Dean is on your heels, preventing you from crossing the threshold; his hand roots itself to the door frame, forcing you to either stare into his eyes or at his bicep. Either one is going to kill you, “Why didn’t you answer me? You were supposed to be gone a couple hours tops. It’s almost midnight.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” You maintain an even tone and meet his eyes with your own, blank as you can possible be, “I just had some stuff to get done.”

“That’s it? That’s all the explanation I get?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

You attempt to duck under his arm, only to have his hands lock onto your hips and force your body into the space of the door frame. Whether you want to or not, he is going to press this issue.

“Tough.” Dean stands inches away, a hint of anxiety in his darkened stare, “You’re going to talk to me now. Not tomorrow, not at the end of the week, not any second but now.”

“It’s stupid, okay!” He isn’t sure what you mean until you tug on your evil eye bracelet, “This! All of this stupid!”

“You love that shit. We both do.”

“Yeah, well not after today…”

“Why? What happened?”

“I got a reading today when we were at the stupid fair today.” You throw your head back against the frame, now needing to avoid his eyes, “And I can feel in my heart that it was accurate, but I didn’t—don’t want to believe a word of it.”

“Okay,” Dean stars to caress your arms, moving his fingers soothingly along your skin, “What was said that was so accurate?”

You can barely say the words as they are backed by bile; you swallow hard before whispering, “We aren’t supposed to be together.”

His eyes struck yours, nearly knocking you over with the hurt you saw – a similar reaction to your own. Dean stops his touch, backs up to the opposite side of the frame, and begins the nervous habit of tapping his collarbone.

You decide to continue, pinching your hands together, “She said this wasn’t our first go round. When we’ve met in past lives, we couldn’t stay away from each other. That we would always end up in some tragic situation. She said it would never work because our attraction doesn’t change the fact that we shouldn’t mix together.”

“And you believed her?”

You both did. Why would he act so surprised? You take a deep breath, “Dean, think about it. We’re great in the bedroom. That is phenomenal. But besides that? This interest in things beyond us is the only possible thing we have in common. We don’t like the same music. You hate my television shows, and I hate your movies. We argue whenever we feel like it, with little resolution outside of sex. We’ve never discussed marriage or children despite being together for almost two years. Her words make sense!”

Dean shakes his head, tucking his arms behind his neck, “I hear the things we do wrong, not hearing you say one thing we do right besides sex.”

‘’That’s part of the issue.”

“What about what we do for each other?” He invades your space again, his arms slithering along the walls on either side of you and creating another barrier to trap you, “You make me think before acting. I make you take chances. You make me laugh when I wanna punch a hole in the wall, and I make you feel safe.”

You can’t resist the urge to give him a sad, thoughtful smile.

“I get why you got scared by her. I might have been too. But it wouldn’t have lasted.” Dean takes your hands and rests them against his chest, crouching slightly and forcing you to become hypnotized by his gaze, “This lets me know that we’re beyond anything that anyone could ever tell us. No one else could be mine, not like this, and I could never belong elsewhere.’‘

“We are a ticking time bomb.” You poke at him, slightly relieved and still stressed, “Just waiting to blow everything up around us.”

“I like explosions, baby.”

Dean’s smirk erases everything but your love for him; as he backs towards the bed, somewhat dancing, you follow. If there was one thing true about the reading, it was that you would never willingly walk away from him. You would always have to play it to the very end in hopes that this time you two would get it right.


End file.
